1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a baby or infant soothing blanket and more particularly pertains to a new sound emitting and vibratable blanket for providing comfort to the baby or infant.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of a baby or infant soothing blanket is known in the prior art. More specifically, a baby or infant soothing blanket heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,096; U.S. Pat. No. 5,784,733; U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,832; U.S. Pat. No. 5,014,376; U.S. Pat. No. 4,972,533; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 361,686.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new sound emitting and vibratable blanket. The inventive device includes a quilt member having a central portion, end portions, and a top side, and further having outer layers with padding being sandwiched therebetween; and also includes a conventional sound producing member securely disposed in an end portion of the quilt member and having a first switch visibly and securely disposed upon the quilt member for energizing said sound producing member: and further includes a vibrating mechanism securely disposed at the central portion of the quilt member inside the padding thereof for vibrating the quilt member and having a second switch visibly and securely disposed upon the quilt member for energizing said vibrating mechanism.
In these respects, the sound emitting and vibratable blanket according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing comfort to the baby or infant.